TFL: The Forgotten Fire
by SilverFury23
Summary: One-shot. The destruction of Dragon's Claw left Silvus devastated, however the loss of his family is lost in his mind. His search continues for the two heroes of the Dragon Realms. When the Messenger of Light is in search of rest, he finds something different entirely.


TFL: The Forgotten Fire

 **Silver sits in his chair, sipping some hot apple cider and watching the Charlie Brown Halloween Special. He hears a knock at his front door. Getting up, he grabs a bowl of candy and opens the door. Rift stands outside, scales painted black, wearing goggles, holding out a bag.**

 **Rift: Trick or treat!**

 **Silver: Well then, I take it you are your mate?**

 **Rift: Yep, I may have borrowed his goggles.**

 **Silver: You have the package?**

 **Rift: Sure do, got it all edited, just need you to post it.**

 **Silver: Sweet, wanna do the Disclaimer?**

 **Rift: Spyro characters belong to Activision, Silver's characters belong to him, and my characters belong to me. If you don't like the story, then leave, you fricken normie.**

 **Rift sees Sithris and runs away.**

 **Sithris: You ridiculous pest! Get your cheesey butt back here and return my goggles at once!**

* * *

Silvus' POV:

Three Months before the defeat of Malefor:

I've been flying around this area for days. This area is northwest of Warfang. I am in need of rest, as it's been a rough few months. Much fighting had occurred as well as looking for the time crystal containing the one that could turn the tide of this war. The other, I am unsure about. But either way, I need to rest.

At the moment, I'm flying around the area for any place to sleep. Most everywhere was mountainous or one big forest. For the first time in awhile, I felt tired, out of breath, and exhausted. In the distance, I spotted something. A lake, a nice looking lake by the looks of it. With a couple strong flaps of my wings, I landed at the shore.

I looked around for a nice place to take a short rest. Once I do so, I need to get back to the search. With a quick sweep of the area, I spotted a cave. With a sigh of relief, I stumbled over Before I entered the cave, I took off my satchel, as well as my armor. I know the armor was made so I could rest comfortably, but I needed to be out in open scales for once.

A noise from inside caught my attention before the cave went quiet. I poked my head in and a fireball shot at me with incredible speed. I yelped and jumped, barely getting out of the way unscathed. I turned to stare at the new burn mark on the ground, the small spot by the lake smouldering.

" **Whew, that was ACK!"**

Something behind slammed into my side, launching me into a nearby tree. The trunk shattered, taking away my breath as my body was knocked out of oxygen. I landed in a heap on the ground and gulped as I felt a sharp object digging into my throat.

" **Stop! He's not gonna hurt us!"**

I looked up to see a very angry looking orange dragon. One glance at the dragon's eyes told me many things. That this dragon was very angry, and that he was my cousin, Rift. No wonder that voice sounded so familiar, it was Kara who called out to him.

A few seconds went by before Rift released his hold on me. I jumped up in an instant. " **Rift!"** He didn't respond. All he did was turn around, and walk away. " **Rift?"**

" **You have no business here. Be gone before I finish the job."**

He was different. Gone was the happy and cheerful hatchling, replaced with a vengeful dragon full of hate. My excitement of seeing him having been ripped away by his hostility. Something had happened to affect him like this. _Dragon's Claw..._

I had no words for his reaction. I wanted to run up and hug him, but I didn't know what he would do to me. Once he disappeared inside his cave, I looked towards Kara for answers.

" **I'm guessing you saw what's left of the village?"** I slowly nodded. " **Void destroyed himself so I could flee with Rift… they had a very strong mental bond. It… changed him when it was ripped away…"**

I look longingly at the cave where Rift was. He did not show. Then, I looked back towards Kara with a frown.

" **I felt the same way when I lost my mother."** I started. " **Nothing but the feeling of vengeance. I wanted nothing more...but to kill those responsible."** Then, I patted my hornless head at these next words. " **I nearly died trying."**

Kara nodded. " **I have almost lost him multiple times. He has annihilated every ape stronghold in a fifty mile radius. I'm scared he won't come back next time."**

I stole another glance to the cave. He lost so much in one day, much like I did. It's my job to be there for him. Comfort him, unlike me who had no one. _He has Kara._ While I had no one. I know I need to find Spyro and Cynder, but Rift needs me more.

Kara sighed. " **He waited months in hope that you would find us. When you didn't, he gave up hope. If I wasn't here, he would have killed you. He knew it was you."**

My eyes widened at that. Then, I looked to the ground, staring at my paws. " **I didn't think he was alive...I didn't think either of you were alive."** I heard her approach me.

I didn't look up as Kara hugged me. " **It's been about 3 years now. It should have been a happy day. We confessed our feelings… then the village was attacked."**

At that point, I returned the hug. I was both happy and sad. Happy because they finally confessed their love for each other...sad because...well…that part is obvious.

Kara release the hug and pointed at the cave. " **Care for some food and rest?"**

I sighed and walked towards the cave. " **Thank you, I've been flying for days without any rest."**

Kara had me stay as she ran inside. A few grumblings and threats from Kara, she motioned me inside. The cave was decent sized, perfect for a couple full sized dragons. In the center was a fire with a nice large stag cooking over it.

" **Cozy."** Was my only comment as I made my way to the back of the cave. Rift was staring into the fire, not paying me any attention. He was tense.

Kara waited a few minutes before breaking the ice. " **So… what have you been up to all these years?"**

I layed down into a comfortable position. Then, I stared into the fire, thinking back. " **I've been...searching."**

Rift grumbled. " **Obviously not for family."**

I stared at the back of Rift's head with a frown. " **No, I was searching for someone else. I didn't even know you were alive Rift."** I said with a sigh.

My cousin growled and stood up, walking out. " **I shouldn't be."**

I was about to stand up, but stopped myself. I was the last person to comfort him. No matter how much I wanted to.

Rift looked at Kara. " **I can feel a group of apes coming this way. Both of you stay, I'll deal with them."** Then he completely left.

I rested my head on my paws with a huff.

Kara shivered. " **They've been more and more relentless with each group he's destroyed. He's starting to struggle with it."**

" **Can't you help him?"** I asked. " **Didn't you have any sort of training?"**

The white dragoness nodded. " **I was the best Wind dragon in the village, but he won't let me. He fears what may happen if he ever lost me."**

I stood up and flexed my claws. " **I'll help him then."**

Kara looked at me worryingly. " **He's changed. You can forget about him being careful around you."**

I walked out of the cave with her following. " **I'm trained for this sort of thing."** I took one glance at my armor and satchel. " **Do me a favor and take my stuff in the cave for me."**

Kara nodded. " **May the ancestors watch over you."**

With that, I broke into a running start then jumped into the air. Soon, I was flying around the area for any sign of battle. How Rift knew there were apes in the area, I had no idea.

A large mushroom cloud signaled where the battle was, a draconic roar of pain filling the air. I landed, the battle zone burnt to ashes. Rift was surrounded, easily twenty apes around him. A large number of spears were embedded in his body.

Rift would swing his tail and slice one ape's neck, another sticking a spear in him. I don't know how he was still up at this point, but he was definitely stubborn. He closed his eyes and began to glow, an aura of flame surrounding him.

 _I should hide._

I landed on my paws and rolled to the side to break my quick fall. I sprinted as fast as I could, finding shelter behind a boulder. Rift shot his eyes open and released a massive fury, dwarfing even what an adult dragon could do. That massive attack had a drawback though, it drained a huge amount of power.

Rift was trembling, struggling to even stay on shaky paws. Multiple apes, high ranking by their armor, still surrounded him. One charged him head on, receiving a quick decapitation.

A second ape slammed a club down onto Rift's back, knocking him off balance. The final ape took advantage, ramming himself into Rift's side, forcing him to the ground. The ape unsheathed a dagger, putting his weight on the orange dragon.

Fear flashed in Rift's eyes, desperation kicking in. Ramming his head into the ape's chest, he tried to stand, but couldn't force his body up. The ape laughed and slammed the dagger into the side of Rift's neck. The orange dragon was in too much agony to scream.

With an angry growl I shot a very sharp ice shard. I aimed perfectly to slice the apes throat, and it did so. The icicle then embedded itself in the shoulder of another ape. I didn't give them the chance for retaliation. I had enough.

Using flight to my advantage, I shot several ice shards towards the apes over Rift's broken and battered body. Each one hitting its mark. Soon, the fire drake was buried underneath several ape bodies, but the battle was not yet over.

Several apes now remained, their focus no longer on Rift, but on me. I dived down towards one ape knocking him and myself to the ground. I was on my paws instantly. I quickly used my tail blade to get rid of the ape on the ground. Now I was facing five apes approaching me slowly. Each with a look of complete hatred.

" **Stand still."** I said while slamming my forepaws to the ground. Chunks of ice sprouted from the ground from my position and straight to theirs. The move proved to be too fast for them to dodge. Each of them was caught in the blast, and each of them was frozen solid. " **Thank you for your compliance."** I said smirking at the frozen apes.

I quickly made my way over to the injured Rift. _Whenever we meet, one of us is always injured._ I thought to myself. He was losing a lot of blood. I needed to get him to Kara, but first..

I placed my paws on his side and focused ice energy into my paws, creating a thin layer of ice over each of his wounds. Containing the blood, I let out a sigh as I glanced at the spears in his body.

 _They hold the blood in, I cannot remove them yet._

With that, I got Rift onto my back. Making sure that he was secure, I made my way back to the lake. I broke into a run but that ended quickly, the combination of searching the area for days as well as fighting left me exhausted. Instead, I jogged.

Eventually we made it back. I ran right into the cave, starling Kara.

" **Oh ancestors! Rift!"**

" **Quick, my satchel!"** I said upon entering, proceeding to set Rift on the ground as gently as I could.

Kara dug through it without hesitation. " **What am I looking for?"**

" **Spirit gems!"** I said rushing over to her to see for myself.

" **There aren't any!"** She shouted, running to the fire and removing a hot blade.

Unfazed by the fact that my spirit gems were missing, I moved out the way to allow Kara to do her work. " **Need me to do anything?"** I asked.

Kara nodded. " **I have a small stockpile of gems myself in the very back. I need you to get them."**

With a nod, I ran to the back of the cave. It took only a moment of frantic searching to find them. There were only a few, but just enough to stabilize Rift. I swept them up with a wing and carefully made my way over to the injured drake. Handing a few gems to Kara, we both applied them to the most injured parts of his body.

Kara kept pressure on his neck, her scales coated in Rift's blood. She held up the heated blade, pressing it down and melting the tissue together. While in places that were still bleeding, I placed my paw on the wound and created a thin layer of ice that was capable of stopping the bleeding, though it did leave my paws stained as well as the ice.

Kara collapsed and sighed. " **That was nearly as bad as the first attack."**

I let out a sigh and collapsed next to her, my weary legs unable to hold me up. The combination of flying for a long period of time and this, it took a lot out of me.

" **This has to stop."** I said while breathing heavily. " **Another attack like that could really do some damage."**

Kara shrugged and stared at the ground. " **He'd rather die than spend his life not being able to protect me."** She looked at me. " **Don't even try to tell him that. He already wants your blood."**

I let out a sigh and looked sadly at Rift. " **Someone is gonna have to knock some sense into him."** I shook my head at the thought.

The orange dragon suddenly gasped and coughed for air. I stood up immediately, which turned out to be a mistake for I nearly collapsed upon doing so. Kara did the same, both of us approached the fire drake.

" **Rift?"** I said.

The fire drake glared at the wall. " **They should have been easy to deal with. The first fury should have burned them all to ashes."**

" **Some of them were able to take cover, like I did."** I said. Rift looked right at me once I spoke. " **Rift, if I wasn't there..."** I didn't finish, not wanting to think like that.

He growled. " **You weren't there three years ago, so there's no point trying to make up for it now."**

I narrowed my eyes at that comment. " **Tell me Rift."** I spoke calmly. " **How was I supposed to know what had happen?"**

Rift sneered. " **You think it all fell with nothing but a whimper? We sent out ravens. The Guardians knew."**

" **What makes you think I was with the Guardians."** I retorted. " **No, I was training, with a Guardian yes, but in a place unreachable by your ravens."** I said simply, hoping that this stubborn drake would finally understand.

Rift glared daggers and pushed himself up against Kara's protests, moving to the exit. " **You stay away from me, or your whole head will be removed this time."**

I didn't say a word as he got up. Then, I turned around to the back of the cave, making my way towards it. " **I'd like to see you try."** I said under my breath.

Rift stood still, the cave going silent. Kara looked at the two of us and slowly slipped out of the cave. Upon realizing this, I turned back around to see Rift staring right at me, without Kara. I knew then to be ready for anything. The fire drake looked enraged at me, ready to put his words into action at any second.

Rift closed his eyes and began to walk out. I should have let him, but I couldn't hold back one more comment. " **Can't even back your own words?"**

I instantly regretted it as a fireball slammed into my chest, the fire dragon on me immediately, claws striking down on me with a vengeful rage. With a growl, I used my hind legs to kick him in the gut, sending him back towards the entrance of the cave. I rolled back onto my paws nearly escaping a fireball, hitting the spot I was a split second ago.

I spun around, sending forth a ball of ice towards the roof above him. The ball exploded, hitting Rift in the back, the ice explosion so cold it hurt him but not enough to wound him.

Rift roared and charged at me, tailspade becoming surrounded in flame. I focused my element into all four of my paws, shrouding this part of the floor in ice. Once Rift reached me, I side-stepped out of the way, though his tailspade was still able to make it's mark. It left a gash in my shoulder and a burning sensation.

 _I'm too weak to be quick. Heck I'm probably too weak to fight in the first place. Then again, so is Rift._

I was worried. I knew Rift was determined, and I knew he wasn't going to stop willingly until my head was removed from my broken body. He wasn't the kind and rational hatchling I had come to know. He was out for blood.

With that, he charged me again. I knew I couldn't sidestep again, not without hurting my shoulders more. Instead, I focused my elemental energy into my tailblade, causing it to glow light blue and even snow flakes fell around it.

Flame and ice met in the form of a tailspade and tailblade, creating an audible hissing sound. Neither side let up as we pushed down on one another. We each fought with our tails, each time they connected in created the same hissing sound.

We became locked in a tail struggle once more. I thought I was beginning to gain the upper hand until he slammed his horns against my chest, knocking me to the ground. He put his weight on my limbs, my chest too aching to use my element. I saw him point the tip of his tailspade at my throat. I closed my eyes.

CLANG!

I nervously looked to my side. The tailspade buried in the ground. I looked up. Rift was staring at me, tears falling from his eyes.

" **Rift?"** I said timidly. His weight slightly lifted off of me. With that in mind, I used my forepaws to push him gently off me.

He curled up and sobbed quietly to himself. " **I waited for years hoping you would find us… and I tried to kill you."**

I tried to stand up on my paws but found that I couldn't. Instead, I rolled over so I lay on my belly next to Rift. I draped a wing over him. " **But you didn't."** I said. " **You stopped yourself."**

Rift shuddered. " **I wanted to stain the walls in your blood…"**

I inwardly cringed at the statement, but didn't say anything. I had no words for what had transpired. All I could do was pull the sobbing Rift closer to me, doing my best to comfort him without words.

Kara peeked in and looked at me worryingly. I nodded, giving her permission to run over and squeeze Rift. " **Let it all out honey."**

With that, I retracted my wing and stood up weakly and processed to limp to the back of the cave, letting them two alone. I plopped down on the ground and prepared myself for sleep. At least, that was the plan. An orange tail grabbed my back leg and pulled me back.

Rift looked at me pleadingly. " **Don't go…"**

" **I won't."** I whispered.

Rift pulled me back against him. " **You have to go again…"**

I let out a sigh. " **Not yet. But I need to get back to the search."**

Rift nodded slowly. " **Ironic that we never see each other unless we're busy."**

" **Unfortunately, I will be busy for quite a while. Three years I've been searching and we still haven't found them. This could go on forever as far as I know."** In between sentences, I took a short pause. Talking was becoming difficult as I grew even more tired.

Kara shushed me and I couldn't resist slipping into sleep. All of us curled up against one another. My wing draped over Rift, Kara's as well. I embraced the dreamless sleep.

* * *

We spent the entire day together, all three of us, just sitting around and talking. Mainly me telling about my times as a Messenger. I told them who I was searching for, I got a good laugh at the faces they made. They had hardly believed that the purple dragon existed and even more skeptical that Cynder was a good dragon now. Though, I can relate. My grudge ran deep and every now and then the anger would come back, but only for a short time.

Soon came the end of the day, and farewells had to be made. Time was running out, Malefor was growing in power and control. The two need to be found as soon as possible, and spending my time here wasn't helping.

The realization of this hit right after I finished a humorous story about the time when I mistakened a tree for an ape. The three of us bursted out laughing once I was finished. As the laughter died down I looked to the sky. It was nearly evening and soon my smile turned to a frown.

Rift saw my frown and followed my gaze. " **You have to leave soon, don't you?"** He said. I gave a sad nod. Kara moved to put a wing over the fire drake. " **Three years I waited. Three years and you've finally come….but...now you're leaving again."** Rift said looking to the ground, then met my gaze, the look in his eyes was pleading. " **You'll come back right?"**

I let out a heavy sigh, and looked away. " **I..I don't know."**

" **Then don't leave!"** Rift cried out desperately. " **Stay here! With us, with your family!"**

This time, I met the drake's gaze and took a step forward. " **I can't Rift. I have a duty as a Messenger. I can't just abandon that."**

Rift looked to the ground and muttered something that was barely audible. " **You can't abandon us either."**

I put a paw on his shoulder, Rift looked up once again at the contact. " **It's not like I'm never coming back, I'll be back. I just don't know when."** I said with a smile. " **Besides, you have your lovely girlfriend to keep you company."** At that Rift couldn't help but smile as well.

I looked to the sun once again, I estimated about an hour of sunlight left, plenty of time for me to fly to Warfang. My report was overdue.

I realized something after a moment. " **Maybe you guys could visit?"** I said. " **I will be at Warfang during some times. There is the possibility of running into me."**

" **Maybe."** Kara said.

We were silent for a bit longer, just enjoying each other's presence. I do spend much of my time alone these days, so it's good to be with dragons.

Collectively, the three of us let out a sigh. Now came the worst part, the goodbyes. " **It's time."** I said.

Without any words exchanged, the three of us moved in for a group hug. Each of us looking to the ground, wings around one another, and forehead pressed against each others. My hornless head made this possible.

Only a few tears were shed. Sliding down our cheeks and hitting the ground beneath us. No words were spoken, none needed to be. None of us could bare saying the words that would end this.

The exchange felt like it lasted for hours though only for minutes. " **Goodbye."** I whispered, then it broke.

I quickly moved towards the entrance of the cave where my armor and satchel lay, Rift trailing behind me without me realizing it.

I immediately begun to put the armor on. Starting with the greaves, then the backplate, and then the chestplate and the tail brace. Lastly, I went to grab the helmet, only to see it misplaced. A quick look to my right solved that mystery. It lay in Rift's paws, with a newly carved symbol on it. _Duty_ , it read.

Rift then placed the helmet atop my head as if he were saying that he accepted the fact that I had to leave. Once it was secure, I gave my cousin a nod that he returned. Then I went to grab my satchel only to find that Kara handing it to me. I quickly put it on and gave a nod to her as well.

With one last wing hug, I turned towards the east, away from the setting sun. I spread my wings and flashed a grin towards the dragon couple, then took off.

If I was to look back, I would have seen the two raise their wings in a farewell, but I didn't look back. I couldn't. I didn't need a reminder that I was going to be alone. With no one, no companions or anything. Is that the fate I choice when I became a Messenger? To be alone?

As I grew further away from the lake and from my family, I looked back, finding the answer to my question. I won't be alone. There will always be those around me, friends and family.

* * *

 **Silver: Well I hope you all enjoyed the surprise. Rift is alive and bleppin. This is SilverFury23 saying Happy Halloween, out.**


End file.
